


The Nug, The Mabari and The Inquisition

by feefiefofairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feefiefofairy/pseuds/feefiefofairy
Summary: One day, she is transported to a magical world called Thedas.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. She Looks into the Red

She wakes to Red. 

It sings to her. A crooning hum that crawls under her skin, pulsating and warm. The hum stokes desire ~~_fear_~~ in her heart. There is only the Red. It is everywhere. She stares and time passes. Time slows. Time loses importance. All that matters is the Red. All that matters is the song. 

She does not move. She does not speak. She exists only for the Red, for the song. 

It is beautiful ~~_deadly_~~. It protects ~~_imprisons_~~ her. The Red is all that matters. It is alive and it sings to her. Words that ebb and echo. All that matters is—

—the Green appears. 

The Green does not sing. It does not make promises. It whispers. It crackles through the air like lightning and strikes with no mercy. The Red falters and time moves once more. 

It is cold. There are voices all around her, loud and demanding. The words are distorted as if she is caught in a torrent of waves and cannot break through to the surface. Her eyes are open, but she cannot see. She is cold. Lost. 

The Red is ~~_all that matters_~~ gone. 

The Green takes its place. 

She fades.

_She falls._


	2. What She Found There

She speaks to the Green.

Words fall from her lips and take flight. Her thoughts build worlds, ideas form creation and with each step she travels to a new universe. It comes to pass that she can no longer distinguish fantasy from reality. She skips and twirls and dances. She laughs with Creativity and runs with Valor. She sings with Compassion and listens to Wisdom. She wanders after Curiosity and the Green shifts. Hope curls around her, hugs her tight. She stumbles, falls, and Curiosity stands witness.

She falls and the Green creates.

She falls and the Green changes. She changes. _Everything_ changes.

Her eyes open to a world of winter, and she, she doesn't know where she is. Snow flutters and flurries and the trees are akin to mountains. Her back is pressed against rough bark, and she crouches down and hugs herself. It's cold. Very, very cold. She _feels_ cold. She rests her chin on her knees and tries to think. Her eyes can't focus right.

She remembers something about being lost. Her eyes are closed, and she's trying real hard, but it's all fuzzy in her head.

You're supposed to stay where you are and wait for someone to find you.

She knows that-she does!

It's just...the snow is almost as tall as she is-and she doesn't know how she got here-and her clothes don't fit right no more-and her head hurts-and-and it's cold. It's too cold!

She huddles in on herself even more and pulls her arms inside her sleeves. She gnaws on her lip. She sniffs, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Wait-her hand? She stares down and her breath catches. No. That’s not right at all. That can’t be her hand. No! Her body trembles and her chest hurts, and she feels hot even though she’s in the snow and she-she can’t-she can’t breathe. She _can’t breathe_.

She reaches for the Green and it answers.

The sky fragments, shatters. Underneath her feet the ground shakes and cold, heavy snow drops around her. Breath finally escapes from her.

And then she sees that Green has spilled over where sky ought to be.


End file.
